In general, slot-loading type playback and/or recording devices are widely used where convenient loading is desired or space is limited and compact design and construction are necessary. For example, playback devices used in automobiles are desirably of slot-loading types because only a limited space is available. Furthermore, the slot-loading type devices usually require less attention in loading or unloading and are correspondingly less distracting. Accordingly, various slot-loading apparatus have been introduced commercially. However, as can be easily recognized, slot-loading apparatus of the type suited for cassettes may not be suitable for turntables and discs.